


Kolacja z Enginem

by ellani



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Engin Akyurek, Gen, Tureccy aktorzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellani/pseuds/ellani
Summary: Primaaprilisowe spotkanie znanego aktora tureckiego z fanką w świetle reflektorów telewizyjnych. Imię aktora się zgadza, ale to nie ten, którego się spodziewano. Zresztą i fanka też nie ta...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pierwsze moje opowiadanie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pierwsze+moje+opowiadanie).



> Po obejrzeniu serialu Grzech Fatmagule, który bardzo mnie poruszył, poszukiwałam informacji o aktorach w nim występujących. Zdziwiła mnie ogromna ilość stron i fanklubów poświęconych Enginowi Akyurkowi. Pomyślałam wtedy, że tak się robi reklamę, wystarczy jedna dobra rola i można zostać sławnym poprzez portale społecznościowe. Zapisałam się do fanclubu, dzięki czemu otrzymałam dostęp do innych filmów i seriali z udziałem tego aktora. Obejrzałam pierwszy i spodobał mi się, aktor w nowej roli był przekonujący. Przy oglądaniu drugiego "Kara Para Ask" o mało nie zachorowałam - 150 dwugodzinnych odcinków obejrzałam w ciągu dwóch tygodni z małymi przerwami - tak był wciągający. No i Engin nie tylko pokazywał uczucia, ale je przekazywał - w zupełnie nowej roli stworzył nową postać. Został mi jeden krótki serial i film fabularny do obejrzenia, ale muszę zrobić sobie przerwę, za to ciągle wracam do " Grzechu...  
> I tak zostałam Enginistką...

Kolacja z Enginem

 

Minął miesiąc od czasu gdy zabrzmiał ostatni klaps serialu. Niespodziewanie producent podjął decyzję o zakończeniu produkcji. Zaskoczyło to wszystkich łącznie z największymi gwiazdami serialu. Engin A. , który grał główną rolę, wybrał się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Po bardzo intensywnej pracy, nieraz po 14 godzin na dobę, zrobiło się bardzo spokojnie. Odwiedził rodzinę, tydzień spędził w kurorcie i poczuł, że brak mu pracy, rwetesu na planie, prób i wszystkiego, co się z tym wiąże. Poza tym zbyt długa przerwa dla aktora nie jest dobra. Trzeba dbać o widzów, a szczególnie o fanki, które z całego świata przyjeżdżały do Stambułu tylko po to, by zobaczyć miejsca w których nakręcano ich ulubione seriale i w nadziei spotkania gdzieś na planie swojego idola.  
Menedżerka robiła co mogła, fankluby organizowały akcję popierania dalszego ciągu serialu, ale producenci czekali. Wreszcie odezwał się telefon menedżerki. - Mam dla ciebie ciekawą propozycję od jednej z mniejszych telewizji. Spotkajmy się jutro, omówimy szczegóły.  
Nazajutrz menedżerka przedstawiła mu propozycję udziału w cyklicznym talk show.  
\- To propozycja programu cotygodniowego pod tytułem „Kolacja z Enginem”. Zaprosimy na spotkanie z tobą uczestniczki wycieczek fan klubów do Stambułu. Co tydzień wylosujemy jedną z nich, z którą zjesz kolację i porozmawiacie. Kolacja będzie trwała trzy godziny, z rozmowy zmontujemy godzinny program. Kontrakt obejmuje dziesięć spotkań, postaramy się wybrać fanki z różnych krajów i różnych regionów świata. Jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś uwagi lub propozycje to uwzględnimy je.  
\- Wolałbym, aby z rozmowy wyłączone były moje sprawy osobiste, a także polityka. To powinno znaleźć się w kontrakcie.  
\- Może zaproponujmy, by uczestniczki napisały po jednym pytaniu do ciebie, wtedy zorientujemy się jak może przebiegać rozmowa i wybrać osobę, która zada najciekawsze pytanie.  
\- To może być ciekawe i odmienne doświadczenie. Wchodzę w to. Resztę dopracuj z producentem.  
Przygotowanie produkcji, znalezienie sponsorów, opracowanie formuły i wynajęcie studia zajęło trochę czasu i produkcja ruszyła tuż po nowym roku. Nie był to szczyt sezonu, ale zawsze zdarzały się wycieczki fanek i informacje o możliwości udziału w nagraniach pojawiały się nie tylko w drogich hotelach centrum ale i w tańszych hostelach, gdzie przybywały grupy młodszych fanek.  
Do pierwszego odcinka wybrano fanki z Turcji, następnie miały być dziewczyny z różnych krajów świata. W nagraniu brały udział fanki z osobami towarzyszącymi. Przed wejściem każda uczestniczka oddawała karteczkę z pytaniem i otrzymywała numerek. Wręczający numerki oceniali wygląd i osobom, które odpowiadały wymogom telewizji przydzielały numerki poniżej trzydziestki. Pozostałe otrzymywały wyższe numery, ale o tym wiedzieli tylko organizatorzy. Spośród pytań zadanych przez wybraną trzydziestkę wybierano dziesięć najciekawszych i spośród nich losowano rozmówczynię Engina na ten wieczór. Chodziło o to, by zgłaszało się jak najwięcej fanek i każda myślała, że szanse są równe. Wybrana osoba wchodziła na scenę, na której ustawiony był stolik nakryty do kolacji. Aby zachować klimat i nie peszyć zbytnio rozmówców oświetlony pozostawał tylko stolik; widownia przy stolikach, galeria i kamery pozostawały w cieniu. Punktowy reflektor prowadził rozmówczynię od jej stolika do stolika na scenie, prowadzący zadawał pytania o imię, miejscowość lub państwo z którego pochodziła i oto, co chciałaby o sobie powiedzieć. Potem zapowiadał: - A teraz powitajmy Engina. - Otwierały się drzwi z boku sceny i wchodził idol.  
Pięknie się uśmiechał, witał z gościem i zasiadali do stołu. Podchodził kelner, nalewał napoje, podawał danie i znikał. Przeważnie Engin chciał wiedzieć jakie pytanie zadała osoba z którą się spotykał i od tego rozpoczynała się rozmowa.  
Pierwsze pytanie brzmiało: - Którego bohatera granego przez siebie Engin najbardziej lubi?  
\- Pewnie tego, którego dopiero zagram…  
\- A z tych, których grałeś? -  
\- Może Mustafę Buluta?  
\- A czy mogłabym być twoją Narin?  
\- To już było dawno, a Narin była tylko jedna. - Engin starał się zmienić kierunek rozmowy .  
\- Czym się najbardziej interesujesz, co lubisz robić w wolnym czasię?  
\- Interesuję się filmem, nauczyłam się też wstawiać zdjęcia w internecie. Lubię też gotować narodowe potrawy… Mam w telefonie ponad trzysta twoich fotek. Czy mogę zrobić sobie z tobą selfie?  
\- Oczywiście, ale po kolacji…  
\- Opowiedz mi o swojej miejscowości…  
…  
Rozmowy miały zazwyczaj podobny przebieg, większość rozmówczyń wyrażała uwielbienie dla idola, podziwiała jego urodę, pamiętała wszystkie sceny z seriali, a niektóre zapraszały go bądź na przedłużenie kolacji do śniadania, bądź do swojego kraju na spotkanie.  
Zbliżało się nagranie dziewiątego spotkania i Engin był już trochę zmęczony monotonią spotkań. Spojrzał na datę emisji „dziewiątki” - to przecież pierwszy kwietnia, dzień w którym w Europie płata się figle i psoty. Można by coś zrobić dla żartu i ożywić program. Kto mógłby mu w tym pomóc? Pomyślał o młodszym koledze, Enginie O. - kolacja jest z Enginem, ale nie piszą z którym, więc żart może się udać. Zadzwonił i umówił się na spotkanie. Na szczęście Engin O. był wolny tego dnia i skłonny do psoty. - Obawiam się tylko, czy dziewczyna mnie nie zabije, jeśli nie będę tym wielkim aktorem, z którym miała nadzieję się spotkać.  
\- Nie martw się, będę stał za kamerą i w razie problemów wkroczę i powiemy, że to żart. Myślę, że nawet największa Enginistka mi wybaczy. W razie czego obiecam jej ekstra spotkanie….  
\- To może być dziewczyna z Holandii, bo słyszałem w produkcji, że poszukują tłumaczy „from Holland”. / Przy produkcji przeważnie pracowało dwoje tłumaczy, kobieta i mężczyzna, aby rozmowy brzmiały realistycznie/.  
Nadszedł dzień nagrania. Jak zwykle hol przed salą napełnił się ludźmi, rozpoczęto rejestrację uczestniczek. Gdy sala się zapełniła, ściemniono światła, na środek wyszedł prowadzący. -Za chwilę odczytam numer uczestniczki programu, która wylosowała udział w kolacji z Enginem. Dramatycznym ruchem rozdarł kopertę, wyjął karteczkę i odczytał:  
\- Kolację z najlepszym aktorem roku 2015, laureatem wielu nagród filmowych Enginem A... wylosowała osoba z numerem 52! Wyjął karteczkę z numerem i pokazał do kamery. Za kamerami wśród obsługi planu rozległ się szmer – to niemożliwe, prezenter pokazał numer „do góry nogami”, miało być 25! Co teraz? Nim ktokolwiek zareagował operator jupitera odszukał na sali zgłaszającą się osobę. Rozległ się szmer zdziwienia i niedowierzania. Karteczkę z numerem 52 trzymała w ręku starsza, dosyć tęga pani, ubrana bardzo zwyczajnie, z prawie niewidocznym makijażem. Spokojnie wstała z krzesła i przeszła na scenę.  
Stojący w cieniu za kamerami Engin A. pomyślał:  
\- No to wpadłem. Jeżeli nie ona jego, to z pewnością on zabije mnie… . Ale może być ciekawie.  
Kobieta stała przy stoliku oczekując na wejście aktora. Jedna kamera pokazywała zbliżenie jej twarzy, druga drzwi, którymi miał wejść bohater wieczoru.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i po sali drugi raz przeszedł szmer niedowierzania. Przez twarz kobiety krótko przemknął wyraz zdziwienia i lekkiego zawodu, ale opanowała się i jakby rozbawiona mruknęła do siebie: - Niejednemu psu Burek na imię. Zorientowała się i krzyknęła Nie tłumacz tego! Engin O. był równie zaskoczony i niepewnie podszedł do stolika. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i powiedziała: - Witaj! Mam na imię Ella. Przepraszam, że nie jestem młodą i piękną osobą jakiej się spodziewałeś, ale mam nadzieję, że mimo to miło spędzimy czas i nie będziesz żałował tych paru godzin Enginie O. No i kolacja okaże się smaczna – dodała z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.  
Zaskoczony Engin odpowiedział tylko – Witam! Czy pani mnie zna, czy też uprzedzono panią wcześniej?  
\- Znam cię z dwóch seriali wyświetlanych w naszym kraju. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałam się twego bardziej znanego kolegi. Też mnie zaskoczyłeś . Czy mogę nazywać cię Enginio, żeby nam się nie myliło z tym drugim? A może Selim? Tylko,że wtedy nie będzie to kolacja z Enginem.  
\- No to trzeba będzie mojego kolegę nazywać Enginia i wszystko będzie jasne.  
\- Niestety, w moim kraju wyrazy zakończone na „a” sugerują rodzaj żeński. A nie chcielibyśmy chyba, by ktoś pomyślał, że mówimy o kobiecie…  
Mówiąc to zerkała w cień, poza kamery. Enginio był przekonany, że ona wie, że gdzieś tam kryje się ten, o którym mowa. Postanowił to wykorzystać.  
\- A czy nie jest ci przykro, że spotykasz się ze mną, a nie z najprzystojniejszym aktorem roku 2015?  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, to różnica trzech centymetrów Engina, a przecież rozmiar nie ma znaczenia – uderzyła się w usta. - Powyżej 180 cm jest się naprawdę wielkim aktorem…  
Poczekała chwilę, by tłumacz wyjaśnił, że w jej ojczystym języku ten sam wyraz oznacza znakomitość jak i wzrost. -W Turcji jest wielu wielkich aktorów… Ale jeśli o urodzie mowa, to Engin nie jest w moim typie …. ty chyba też nie, choć obaj jesteście bardzo przystojni.  
-To jaki jest twój typ? - odważył się wtrącić.  
\- Spośród tureckich aktorów, których znam, najbardziej odpowiada mi uroda Alpera , tego, który grał adwokata Omera w Grzechu Fatmagul. Ale wśród wszystkich mężczyzn na świecie jest tylko jeden, który odpowiada mi pod każdym względem i tak to się dobrze składa, że jest nim mój mąż.  
Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku, z którego przyszła.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia. Ocknęła się z zamyślenia i stwierdziła: - W kontrakcie napisano, że nie wolno poruszać tematów osobistych rozmówcy. Ale można chyba poplotkować trochę o nieobecnych? Engino znów wyczuł w tonie głosu lekką kpinę. Zmienił temat.  
\- Powiedz mi więc, jakie pytanie chciałaś zadać. Czego chciałaś się dowiedzieć, może ja będę mógł odpowiedzieć.  
\- Tak naprawdę chciałam tak całkowicie zanudzić Engina aby zasnął, bo wtedy dowiedziałabym się, jakie imię wypowiada przez sen. A może trzeba by go lekko stuknąć, by dowiedzieć się, czy to Narin, Fatmagul, Elif, Selvi, czy może Ozlem albo kto inny.  
W oczach Engino pojawił się złośliwy chochlik. - Najpewniej woła „mama” albo… . Stop! przerwała mu. Nie chciałabym go zranić, powiedzieć coś przykrego, bo nie zasługuje na to. Zresztą – jak wy to mówicie „szaka, szaka”, żartowałam. Naprawdę moje pytanie brzmiało tak:- Już ponad piętnaście lat jesteś aktorem. Czy zastanawiasz się co zostało z tamtego chłopaka, który przystępował do konkursu na najlepszego młodego aktora, jak zmieniłeś się od tego czasu. Czy podjąłbyś te same decyzje mając wiedzę o zawodzie taką jak dziś? Właściwie mogę ciebie spytać o to samo, choć twoja droga w zawodzie jest inna i nie tak długa.  
\- Naprawdę zmuszasz mnie do zastanowienia. To poważne pytanie, trzeba dużo czasu by dobrze odpowiedzieć.  
Rozmowa zeszła na poważne tory. Engino opowiedział trochę o swojej pracy w filmie i na planie seriali. Potrafił ciekawie opowiadać i następna godzina przypominała wywiad jakich często udzielają aktorzy. Wreszcie przerwał i zwrócił się do rozmówczyni: - Powiedziałem wiele o sobie, a teraz chciałbym dowiedzieć się czegoś o tobie.  
Słyszałem, że pochodzisz z kraju w większości położonego w depresji, a jednak ludzie tam są weseli.  
\- Przecież nie mieliśmy rozmawiać o polityce… Zaskoczona, po chwili zrozumiała jego intencje i przeszła na angielski recytując z naciskiem: I am not from Holland. I’m from Poland. We have little depression near the sea, but we have beautiful lakes, green fields, varied mountains and forests. Our capital is Warsaw, and one of great king was Jan III Sobieski, the winner from Vienna 1683 who repress Kara Mustafa’s army.  
Widząc jego zmieszanie dodała – Nie przejmuj się, często takie pomyłki się zdarzają, podobnie jak ludzie mylą Słowację ze Słowenią, a ostatnio Google translator przekonywał mnie, że krajem twojego pochodzenia jest indyk. A o polsko-tureckich kontaktach mogłabym porozmawiać z Enginem A, jako znawcą historii.  
\- Wobec tego porozmawiajmy na inny temat. Mówiłaś o mężu. Ja dopiero rozważam małżeństwo. Powiedz, czy jest możliwa miłość do końca życia.? Jesteś doświadczoną osobą, więc pomóż mi podjąć dobrą decyzję.  
\- Owszem, mam wiele przemyśleń, obserwacji, ale trudno mówić o doświadczeniu. Powiedziałabym, że jest raczej jednostkowe – jeden mężczyzna przez całe życie. Kiedy miałam trochę mniej lat niż teraz stworzyłam sobie własną teorię na temat miłości i małżeństwa, chyba się sprawdziła. Decyzja o połączeniu z kimś życia nie może wynikać tylko z chwilowej, nawet największej fascynacji. Trzeba poznać tę drugą połówkę na tyle, by być pewnym, że macie podobne poglądy na życie, tego samego oczekujecie od siebie. To jak zaprzęgnięcie się do jednego wózka – trzeba ciągnąć w tę samą stronę by osiągnąć sukces. Moja definicja miłości i małżeństwa: Miłość to pragnienie dobra dla drugiej osoby, postawienie jej potrzeb przed swoimi, a małżeństwo to przyjęcie odpowiedzialności za szczęście współmałżonka i dzieci. Jeśli tylko będziecie myśleć jedno o drugim, starać się dowiedzieć, co czuje druga strona, to reszta będzie łatwa. A wierz mi, że można zakochiwać się wiele razy w tej samej osobie. Takim przykładem jest małżeństwo Kerima i Fatmagul – zrozumienie, wybaczenie i lojalność. Oczywiście mówię to na własnym przykładzie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że w takim zawodzie jak twój jest to o wiele trudniejsze – szczególnie dla mężczyzny. To kwestia bliskości potrzebnej do dobrego zagrania scen miłosnych, otoczenia przez wiele pięknych kobiet, narażenia na różne pokusy. Jeśli jednak jest się jak Mały Książę – pamięta, że jego róża jest tylko jedna – szczęście jest możliwe. Każdy pisze swoją odrębną historię życia i jeśli pamięta co chce osiągnąć i stara się o to, zdobędzie to. Z całego serca życzę wam obu, byście znaleźli prawdziwe i trwałe szczęście w życiu i w miłości.  
W słuchawkach rozległ się głos reżysera – Ostatnie pięć minut, czas na podsumowanie. Pani pierwsza. Starsza pani zwróciła się do rozmówcy:  
\- Bardzo dziękuję ci za spotkanie, za ciekawą rozmowę i czas mi poświęcony. Nie jesteś tym, którego się spodziewałam, jesteś inny. Ale nie myśl, że inny znaczy gorszy. Odmienność sprawia, że ten świat jest ciekawszy. Życzę ci wielu ciekawych ról, radości w pracy i szczęścia w życiu.  
Engino nie mógł się powstrzymać by zadać jej pytanie: - A czy jest coś, co chciałabyś powiedzieć Enginowi A i tylko jemu? Nawet, gdyby to nie było zbyt miłe dla mnie?  
Spojrzała obok niego w ciemność, jakby kogoś tam widziała  
\- Drogi panie Enginie. Powiedziałam na początku, że twoja uroda nie jest w moim typie. Masz jednak najpiękniejsze w świecie oczy i uśmiech, które sprawiają, że chce się ciebie kochać. Myślę i pragnę wierzyć, że to dlatego, iż przeziera przez nie twoja jasna, słoneczna i piękna dusza. Chciałam cię spotkać, aby zajrzeć w twoje oczy i sprawdzić, czy ta dusza rzeczywiście tam jest, czy troski i problemy albo nadmierne powodzenie jej nie zagłuszyły. Trudno, nie udało się, pozostaje nadal wierzyć, chociaż nie wiem, czy ta wiara na długo wystarczy.  
\- A co by było, gdybyś tej duszy nie znalazła?  
\- Byłoby mi smutno, ale powiedziałabym, że Engin A jest lepszym aktorem nawet od najlepszego aktora na świecie, czyli sir Lawrence Oliwiera.  
\- Dlaczego właśnie od niego?  
\- Krąży gdzieś anegdota, historyjka o tym, dlaczego sir Lawrence Oliwier był największym aktorem świata. Pozwól jednak, że odpowiem jak Szeherezada – to opowiadanie na zupełnie inną kolację …albo i śniadanie… roześmiała się mrużąc oko.  
Stojący w cieniu Engin A bezwiednie zrobił krok do przodu. Zwróciło to uwagę operatora reflektora oświetlającego stolik. Przeniósł światło na aktora. Przez salę przebiegł szmer, brawa, stukot odsuwanych krzeseł jakby wszyscy wstawali. Reflektor prowadził Engina do stolika. Elli już tam nie było. Zmieszała się z tłumem i zniknęła.


	2. Dinner with Engin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English version of "Kolacja z Enginem"translated by MEG

Dinner with Engin

It was already a month since the last clap of the show. The producer's sudden decision to end the TV-Series was a surprise for everyone, including the main leads.  
Engin A. who was playing a main character took this free time for a well deserved rest. After a very intensive schedule, with sometimes around 14 hours a day, his current day become really quiet. He took his time to visit family, spent a week in a resort and... discovered that he miss his work, the busy film set, hustle and bustle around him. A long hiatus is not good at all for an actor. 

An actor needs to take care of his fans. Particularly those female ones, that would come all the way to Istanbul only to see the places where their favorite TV-Shows took place. That harbored a wish to, per chance, see their beloved character. Engin's manager did what she could, fan clubs send petitions in favor of continuation of the discarded series. However, the powers to be where quiet about the issue.

One day Engin received a phone call from his manager. "I have for you an interesting proposition from one of the minor TV stations. Let's meet tomorrow and talk about the details."  
When they met the manager said, "They consider a weekly talk show with the title 'A dinner with Engin'. You would be hosting those female fans of yours, that comes to Istanbul. For every episode there would be a lottery and the winner would get a chance to have a dinner with you. From a three hours dinner we ought to be able to cut an one hour show. The show is draft for one season, that is thirteen meetings. You would be hosting your female fans from different lands or even countries. What do you think?"  
"Well, as long as there will be no talks about my personal matters or politics I'm in. ... You ought to put that in my contract."  
"How about that - the fans that want to took part in your show should prepare one question they want to ask you. Based on the question the director would choose for participation those women who seem to be more entertaining."  
"Well, it seems to be interesting, or at least something new. I'll leave the details in your hands."  
Shortly after the producers come out with more sponsors, the program's turnout and a studio, and the show started with the new year. The beginning of a year isn't quite the most popular time for sightseeing, however the produces made sure to forecast their program not only in the more expensive hotels in the center of the city, but also in the cheaper hostels. There was a chance to caught the interest of the younger females.  
Even though for the first run were chosen only fans from the Turkey, the idea was that in the next episodes woman from all over the world would take a part. 

Although officially all the females that applied for the dinner had equal chances, the truth behind the scenes was a bit stretched. Those females who had a photogenic appearance were handed numbers from thirty down. Further more, from those thirty a ten with the most interesting questions were put in the bowl, and only now the one lucky was draw to be Engin's date. This was all done on the one hand to draw in as many fans as possible, on the other hand to give the show an air of refinement.  
The studio patterned after a restaurant had a central stage with a fancy dinner table. To set the right flavor and give the imitation of discreetness the ambient lights focused only on this table. The rest of the studio, that is the auditorium's tables as well as the cameras were cast in shadows.

The chosen person was led through a spotlight to the central stage. She was there welcomed by the host, Engin A., the waiter would unobtrusively bring them their chosen meal and Engin would start the small talk. To the standard questions he had to ask were of course the name of his dinner partner, from where did she came from and some minor introduction details. 

However, at first Engin usually liked to ask about the one question.  
The first one was: "Which one of your characters is your favorite?"  
"Arguably, the one I am yet to play." Was Engin's answer.  
"And from those you have already played?"  
"Perhaps Mustafa Bulut?"  
"May I be your Narin?"  
"It's been a long time. And there is only one Narin." Already anticipating the way the conversation will go Engin tried to change the topic. "Tell me about your hobbies. What do you do in your free time?"  
"I'm interested in films, also I like sharing photos. I like to cook my national dishes... I have already over three hundred of your snaps on my phone. Can I do a selfie with you?"  
"Yes, you may, but only after the dinner, please... Tell me about the place you are come from..."

All the talks usually had a similar course. The interlocutor would express her adoration for their idol, praise how handsome he is, would recall by heart many scenes from the shows. Some woman would insinuate they would like to extend the dinner till breakfast, other would invite him to their home country.  
The show was slowly coming to its last, thirteenth episode and Engin was getting bored with the predictability of all the dinner's talk. He looked at the time table. The episode was intended to be displayed on the first April. April Fool's Day is well known as the day of tricks and jokes. Engin thought for a moment, what could he pull of to make this dinner more lively and suddenly recalled his younger co-worker, also called Engin.   
The title says its dinner with Engine, but there is so saying that it have to be Engin A., so this joke could work. He called the TV-Station and Engin O. The latter had time and was fully on board for the prank. "I'm only afraid that the poor girl will kill me for not being the big shot she wanted to met." He only half joked. "Don't worry, I'll be there to rescue you if needed. Oh, and I heard they were looking for Holland translators, so you may want to do a bit research on her country."  
A few days latter was the day of the recording. As usually the studio was full of people, the potential dinner candidates were getting their numbers. Finally, the staff sat the people down on their places and the light dimmed to near darkens. A bright spotlight showed the central stage, where the announcer was drawing the number of the lucky woman.  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman. Today is the first April and the 13th 'Dinner with Engin'. I hope you are hungry for it. Let us see who the lucky girl is." The announcer showed to the crystal bowl with lots. Slowly he made a show of drawing one ticket. "Today's lucky number is... 52."  
Through the studio come a stir of surprise. There has never been drawn such a high number before. Had the announcer falsely read number 25? However, the light operator smoothly found the dinner table, where the person with number 52 was seated.   
The small tablet with number 52 was held by an elderly, plump woman in plain clothes and make-up no make-up. Following the path of light she went with dignity at the main stage. Seeing her Engine A. thought to himself. "Crap. Fool's Day indeed. If this woman don't kill Engin, he will kill me. Though, this finally should be entertaining to watch."  
The woman stood calmly by the table, waiting for the host. When the actor finally made the step on the stage, through the studio for the second time in this day come the murmur of disbelief.   
The camera caught on the face of the woman a short moment of astonishment and disappointment, but she caught herself easily: "Niejednemu psu Burek na imię". Seeing the questioning look of the actor's face she added quickly in the translator's direction. "Don't translate that!"   
She looked back at the actor and reached her hand in greeting.   
"Hallo. My name is Ella. Though I'm not a young, pretty woman you probably supposed to met, I hope we will still have a good time, dear Engin O, ... over a delicious dinner, of course." She added with sparks in her eyes.  
Engin O. finally found his wits. "Hallo, nice to meet you. If I may ask, how do you know me?"  
"Oh, in our country there were aired two TV shows in which you played a role. To tell you the truth, I was expecting to met your more known colleague, so you did surprised me as well."  
They took their places and ordered their dinner. After few first bites in silence the woman asked. "May I call you Engino, so that we will not mistake you for the other one? Selim would work as well, only then it wouldn't be 'Dinner With Engin', would it?" She smiled.  
"In that case we could always call him: Engina, and that would also make it clear." He proposed.   
The woman chuckled. "In my country names with 'a' at the end suggest feminine type. And we don't want someone to mistakenly think, that we are talking about a woman here, right?" She looked into the darkness. It was quite possible she spotted Engin A. in the studio at the time of the show preparations, so she knew he was somewhere there.   
Seeing it Engin O. decided to ask: "Aren't you sad you couldn't meet the greatest actor of year 2015?"  
"To tell you the truth, it's only the difference of 3 cm of Engine and the size doesn't really matter." She placed her hand on her mouth. "I had of course the height on my mind. Over 180cm, that is a big actor." Seeing the lack of understanding she added. "In my native language height and grandness can be said with the same word. Of course, I think you both are tall and grand."  
Engin and Ella used a break in the conversation to eat some of the excellent dinner and to exchange their opinion about the presented dishes.   
"I was surprised, how many tall actors are in the Turkey. Yet, when speaking of looks, I'm afraid Engin's is not my type... to tell you the truth, neither is you, even though you both are very handsome."  
"Then, what is your type?" Engine asked bravely.  
"From all the Turk's actors I know of, I think I like Alper's looks the most. He is the one who played the Omer, lawyer in 'What is Fatmagul's crime?'" She said thoughtfully, and then added "Though, from all the men in the world, there is only one that suits me in every way. I am indeed lucky, because that man is my husband." She looked in the way she come from, to the direction of her table, almost invisible from the bright stage.  
"We shall not speak about personal matters of the dining people, but we ought to be allowed to speak about of those absent?" There was a definite smirk in her voice. EnginO played along.   
"Tell me, what question did you want to ask Engin? Maybe I would be able to answer it."  
"Truthfully, I wanted to bore him to the death and when he'd start to drowse I'd be able to hear which name he says in his sleep. If it's Narin, Fatmagul, Elif, Selvi, or maybe Ozlem? Or even someone else?"  
There was imp light in Engine eyes. "Surly he is calling his mommy or..."   
"Stop! It was not my intention to make fun of him. He doesn't deserve that. As you'd say 'Shaka, shaka', I was joking.' She put up her hands.  
"My question was: You are an actor with almost fifteen years of experience. Have you ever wondered, what is left of you from that boy, who for the first time took a part in an audition? If you have had your today's experience as an actor, would you choose the same way in your life?" After a short moment of consideration she added. "Actually, I could ask you the same question, even though your career is not quite as long as his." She looked inquiringly in his direction.  
"That's... quite a loaded question. Let me see..." EnginO started to tell her about his work on the movies and TV shows set.   
He was a good story teller, she was an avid listener. The next hour resembled a professional interview in the way the actors are oft seen to give.   
Finally, Engino said. "I've said enough of myself. What about you? I've heard you are from a country located in depression yet the people there are happy."  
She looked puzzled at him, though understanding quickly shown in her eyes and she said emphatically in English. "I am not from Holland. I am from Poland. Though we have a little of a depression near the sea, but we are known for our beautiful lakes, green fields, varied mountains and forests. Our capital is Warsaw, and one of the greatest kings was Jan III Sobieski, the winner from Vienna 1683 who repress Kara Mustafa's army."  
Seeing his abashed expression she said with a laugh. "Don't worry, those mistakes are not uncommon. In the same way people confuse Slovakia with Slovenia, and Google translator says your country name is turkey (hindi, the bird) instead of Turkey (Türkiye, the country). As for the Polish-Turkish relations, I could talk about it with Engin, as he is the history expert."

"In that case let us speak about something else. You were speaking about your husband. I'm only beginning to consider a marriage. Tell me, is it possible to have one love for the rest of your life? You seem to have some experienced in that theme."  
"I have many thoughts and observations about that, but I can not say that I have the experience, as in my case it's a single occurrence - one man for entire life...   
When I was a bit younger, I've worked my own theory about love and marriage. It seems to be working for me. The decision to bond with someone for life can't come from impulse, from even the greatest fascination about the other person. You have to get to know your potential second half enough to be sure you have the same outlook for life, the same priorities, that you expect the same from each other. It's like pulling together a cart. You have to pull in one direction to smoothly go forward." Engin nodded slowly to show that he understood what she was saying.

Ella continued. "My definition of love and marriage is: To love somebody is to wish for their happiness, to put their needs above oneself. Marriage is to take responsibility for that happiness of your spouse and your children. When you will think about each other, reach out to understand the other person's feelings the rest will become easy. Everyone writes its own story of life. One should always have the original goal in front of one's eyes and strive for it, then one will reach it.   
With all my heart, I wish for you to find true and lasting happiness, in life and in love."

It was time to end the recording. "Ella, did you enjoy this dinner?"  
"Thank you. I had a wonderful time, the meal was delicious and the interlocutor interesting as well. You aren't the one I have expected to met, you are someone else. That said, you aren't inferior. You are different. The differences are what make this world interesting. I wish you many interesting roles, joy in work and happiness in life."  
Engin O. thanked her and couldn't help, but ask: "If you could say something directly to Engin A., what would it be?"  
Ella looked behind his back, into the dark. "My dear Engin. As I said, your looks aren't my type. However, you have the most beautiful eyes in the entire world and smile that make people to love you. I would like to think that it is because we can see through your eyes a bright, sunny and beautiful soul. I wanted to meet you, to look into your eyes and to see, if there rally is such a soul. To see whether worries or problems or excessive success hadn't diminished it. I am disappointed I couldn't see it for my own. All I can do is to hold on my belief - as long as I can."  
"What would have happened, if you wouldn't find his soul?" Enigin asked curiously.   
"I would be really sad. Nevertheless, in that case I would said, that he is the best actor in the world. Even better than the unsurpassed sir Laurence Olivier."  
"Why better?"  
"There is a story as to why Laurence Olivier was the greatest actor in the world. However, I will take a page from Scheherazade's book... This is a tale for another dinner... or even a breakfast." She laughed, winking.

Engin A. took a step forward, the camera and shortly after the spotlight caught him as well. Seeing him the audience hummed and stood up clapping, as he followed the way to the stage.  
However, the stage was empty. Ella had long ago disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
